Fruits Basket & inuyasha Truth , dare , or naughty
by Full-Moon-06
Summary: Anotehr story I wrote a while back
1. Trapped

The fruits basket characters were walking throguh feudel japan with a couple other anime characters(you'll find out who they are as i think think think e.e) and suddely are inside naraku's castle where the miasma traps them , all the inuyasha characters are there as well.   
Inuyasha: what the hell are you freaks doing here?  
Kyo: we came to kill naraku  
Tohru: he stole my twinkies!  
Kagome: o.o no not the twinkies!  
Tohru: yes the twinkies!  
miroku: that is awful goes over to tohru can i give you a palm reading?  
Tohru: sure..  
Miroku: ah your palm says you will say yes to everything today so remember always say yes...  
SAngo , kagome , inuyasha , and the fb characters: here it comes...  
Miroku: will you bear my child?  
Sango: WHACK  
Miroku: e.e  
Kagura: naraku went on a short trip but while we wait let's play T,D, and NT  
Kagome: huh?  
Kagura: truth dare and naughty things...  
Miroku: ooo i like that wink wink

the games shall begin soon! if you have ideas (cause i have no brain) please send them to me thanks


	2. George and the closet

George bush: hello people of this place i ...just...humped this cantopoupe!  
------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura:hmm..so...MIROKU! truth or dare!  
Miroku:DARE!  
Kagura: i dare you to...hump that tree  
Miroku: humps the tree ok sango truth or dare?   
SAngo: truth  
Miroku: is it true you wanna hump monkey d luffy?  
Sango: NO! ok now... ellie! t or d?  
Ellie: D!  
Sango: i dare you and haru to go into that magical closet and play " 10 min in heaven"(look people 10 min woopie!)  
Ellie and haru go into the closet and start doing bad things...  
Sango: let's leave them alone...  
Tohru: my turn! ummmmm kyo truth or dare?  
Kyo: DAYRE!  
Tohru: i dare you and yuki to take a bath naked together really close o.o

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? and george bush will say something before every chapter from now on


	3. The dares get worse

Geroge Bush: look fellas i'm standing on top of this stage butt naked!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yuki: WHAT!  
Tohru: yes you must i dared kyo and you have to you chickens bak bak bak!  
Kyo: FINE!  
Yuki and kyo go into the bath together butt naked and yuki sits on kyo's lap  
Tohru: BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA  
Britt and Kagura: oo;;; my poor kyo  
Kagura: HE'S MINE!  
Britt: NO HE'S MINE!  
Kagura and britt get into a fist fighting match  
Yuki: uhhh...ummm...SWEETUMS!  
sweetums: o.o  
Yuki: i dare you to...um...uh...MAKE OUT WITH INUYASHA!  
Sweetums: o0 ok! makes out with inuyasha  
Inuyasha: oo  
Britt: o.0 kyo...yuki...you can get off each other and get out now...  
Yuki and kyo: NO! this is actually comfy now  
Kyo: but yuki's machine is in between mah legs 


	4. Britt Brings up Naughty Things

ok i'm just gonna start with hilori...

Hilori: DARE!  
Britt:ok umm.. i dare you...and yuki...and momiji to go into bed...naked..together...yea  
Hilori: OK! grabs yuki and momiji gets all them naked and jumps into a magical bed  
Momiji: WEEEE THIS IS FUN NAKIENESS WOOOOHOOO!  
Yuki: omg save me!  
Hilori: before i go off to happy land umm... Britt truth or dare?  
Britt: umm...uhh...um...uhhh...um...uh...um...  
Hilori: PICK!  
BRitt: dare please  
Hilori:umm..make out with sesshy's machine with a phaoh outfit on while saying your a pharoh!  
Britt: o.o ok! drags sesshy into a closet and is pretending to be a phaohjumps out  
there you happy?  
Sesshy: XX  
Naraku: is getting rich off gambling  
Britt: hm...KIKYO TRUTH OR DARE! but let's make things interesting... we'll add a new catagory!  
Everyone: good idea claps  
Britt: we'll call it...NAUGHTY THINGS!  
Kagura: yea...  
Britt: so kikyo what'll it be?  
Kikyo: NAUGHTY THINGS!  
Britt: ok i dare you to give everyone a lap dance then go into that closet and a random PERSON will go in there and make out with you heh heh heh  
Kikyo: gives everyone a lap dance then goes into a closet

WHO WILL SHE GET? WHY IS BRITT DOING THIS? WHY IS MY NAME BRITT?KYAAH!


	5. Kikyo's surprise

britt picks up pikachu and puts him in the closet  
Britt: heh heh heh

closet starts sparking as pikachu and kikyo do bad things  
Britt: o.o woah...no!  
Hilori: KABOOOM KABOOM!  
Rachel: o.o WEEEEEEEEE  
Sesshomaru: i have nothing to do with this damn fic!  
Naraku: is now a hooker  
Pikachu and kikyo boths come out naked

All the boys: get nosebleeds  
All the girls: EEEEEW  
Kikyo: oo it's drafty me and pikachu had fun   
Britt , Tohru , Hilori: EEEEEEEEEEEW!  
Rin: oooo kikyo dare me!  
Kikyo: ok rin truth dare or naughty things!  
Rin: NAUGHTY!  
Kikyo: ok i dare you to go to canada and rape sesshomaru! bwahahahaha!  
Rin: flys to cananda using chiyo-chan's pigtails  
Sesshomaru: 0O RIN!  
Rin: HI SESSHY! rapes sesshy  
Sesshomaru: GAH HELP ME!  
Rin: flys back to everyone else  
EVERYONE:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Rin: hmm...Jaken!


End file.
